Nuestro Secreto
by SuperNaranjaCitrica
Summary: Laxus se caracteriza por ser frió, y por interesarse muy poco en lo que le sucede a las hadas, pero hay una hada a la que no le ha quitado la vista, ni siquiera con el pasar de los años La Reina de las hadas ha vivido presa del recuerdo, de su tortuoso pasado, pero hay un recuerdo que la hace sumamente feliz, ¿podrá la hada reconocer al protagonista de ese recuerdo? One-Shot


Como cada noche tormentosa, en las lejanías de magnolia se puede apreciar una aurora boreal, es una vista maravillosa, muy pocas veces se puede apreciar dichoso espectáculo. Pero… hay uno en particular, en el que la Aurora es solo de dos colores… y esa aurora solo se muestra 1 vez cada doce años. La última vez que se logo apreciar ese magnífico y esplendido show, Erza tenía 7 años.

–Hey chico ya falta poco. Dijo Erza emocionada mirando a la nada con los ojos abiertos de expectación y esperanza.

–¿de que estas hablando, Erza?- Lucy miraba a su amiga de manera curiosa, La pelirroja hoy vestía más extraño de lo usual, no llevaba su armadura ni sus botas; tenía un pantalón de caqui, llevaba una camiseta holgada de tono amarillo y un cinturón de cuero negro ; llevaba una pequeñas zapatillas de tacón del mismo tono del cinturón. Tenía su cabello ondeado, tomado en una coleta alta y llevaba un poco de maquillaje, nada empalagoso, solo un poco de rubor y algo de labial.

–Este será un gran día–Erza suspiro ignorando a Lucy, dio media vuelta y se marchó en dirección a Fairy Hills. – ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?- pensó la maga con melancolía-

_"__Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, y el sol ya se ocultaba dando paso a su atardecer especial, 'El atardecer de la Vida'. Así le decían los campesinos que bordeaban las montañas. Una niña de apariencia carismática y tierna, pasaba cerca del lago. Llevaba un vestido celeste y el ojo parchado. Respiraba con dificultad y corría a todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas le daban, su corazón latía desbocado por la emoción. Eso era todo un logro para ella, llevaba tres días corriendo sin parar, sin probar bocado. Traía consigo una pequeña bolsa con sus pertenencias y recuerdos; una espada que pesaba el doble que ella, pero que sus manos movían con agilidad cortando todo lo que le obstruía el paso. _

_A lo lejos se divisaba un edificio de tejados rojos y una gran campana. La pequeña apresuro el paso y sin quererlo se tropezó, cayendo de bruces sobre un montón de yesca y ramas de rosales recientemente podados. Se colocó de píe aguantando el dolor que le producían las espinas. –no puedo llorar, debo ser fuerte– se recrimino con furia . Suspiro de manera derrotada. No le quedaba nada para llegar a su meta. Pero claro, el destino no está de su lado. _

_Le quedaban unos metros para poder llegar y el golpe que recibió en la cabeza hizo que callera nuevamente al piso. Algo aturdida tanteo el suelo en busca de lo que le había llegado tan repentinamente a la cabeza._

_– __¿Q-qué es esto?- Tartamudeo mirando el balón rojizo que se posaba cerca de sus piernas._

_–__Hey, niña…- La pequeña Erza, al escuchar los pasos apresurados y la voz de un chico rubio, se levantó poniéndose a la defensiva de inmediato. Empuño su espada contra el joven mago y este la esquivo con facilidad. _

_– __¿Qué te sucede?- Dijo el joven con alegría._

_–__N-nada, lo siento- dijo la pelirroja con timidez y con su corazón latiendo desbocado… y no precisamente por el susto causado– ¿vienes de aquel gremio?_

_–__No…- Susurro el chico haciéndose el desentendido. De esa manera se dio por terminada la conversación, dejando a un chico de 11 años mirando en dirección al gran edifico frente a sus ojos, pero por más que lo negara unos años después, la pequeña y flacucha niña de vestido celeste había cautivado su corazón…"_

–Hey Erza espera. Natsu grito con Ánimo a la maga.

– ¿Qué?- Respondió esta con júbilo, su ánimo estaba por las nubes, estaba demasiado feliz como para molestarse por las tonterías de su querido amigo.

–Pelea conmigo. El mago de la bufanda escamosa miraba a Erza esperanzado, y con llamas crepitando entre sus dedos.

–… Lamento tener que rechazarte esta vez-respondió de manera cordial dejando que el viento meciera su coleta.

–Pero…– suspiro resignado– está bien, será para la próxima.

Las horas pasaban y el nerviosismo de la maga se hacía cada vez más evidente, ¿Qué la traía tan nerviosa? Si, la aurora boreal que se asomaría hoy por las montañas que bordeaban magnolia, sería la misma aurora boreal de hace doce años atrás. La respiración de Erza se volvía pesa y sus mejillas cada cierto tiempo se tornaban de color rubí, haciendo, de esta forma, que su cara y cabello se volvieran casi del mismo tono.

El frió iba formando parte del desolado terreno en el que Laxus se encontraba ahora era sombrío, desértico, y frío. El aire te calaba hasta los huesos, pero el mago traía puesto un abrigo que le cubría el cuerpo hasta media canilla. Sus pasos eran largos y ligeros, le faltaban solo un par de horas, llegaría a tiempo, lo había prometido… y él... él no rompe sus promesas.

Caminaba relajado, pero estaba atento a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor–se acerca una tormenta– pensó con desgano y no se equivocaba… a lo lejos se podía apreciar la formación de una nube negra y el viento estaba feroz. Continúo caminando, pero esta vez apresuro el paso. Por fin vería a su séquito, a sus amigos, y… a la persona que más le importaba.

La nube ya cubría el Cielo de Magnolia cuando Laxus Entro en esta. Recorrió con la vista todo lo que le rodeaba. Aparto la vista con frustración para ver a su querido gremio que se erguía potente. Camino decidido en su dirección, pero recordó que lo habían expulsado. Resignado y cubierto por la lluvia, camino en la dirección contraria.

En el lugar del encuentro había un gran árbol cubriendo al Rubio de la tormentosa lluvia que había arremetido a Magnolia. Estaba apoyado en este de manera cansina y deprimente. Respiraba de manera pausada, tenía los ojos cerrados, y los labios entre abiertos dejando salir el aire vaporoso de su cuerpo. Su cabello estaba un poco mojado, y en su rostro, por sobre la cicatriz en forma de rayo, caía una pequeña gota de sudor; estaba nervioso…claro que lo estaba.

Se removió molesto, abrió los ojos con furia y su mirada recayó sobre la persona que interrumpía su paz. Estaba molesto, sorprendido y bastante contrariado. Erza le observaba con rencor pero al mismo tiempo con cariño. Sus ojos brillaban con emoción.

–Erza… yo…

–Eres tú…–la voz de la maga salió cortada, ¿Cuál fue la razón de esa mentira? ¿Por qué cayo tan fácilmente en ella? Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente y Laxus dio un paso hacia adelante, para acercarse de ese modo a la maga de pantalones caqui. Laxus la miro detenidamente, el sabía que Erza era la chica de hace un tiempo, pero oculto sus sentimientos, pero ella… ella estaba confundida y muy molesta ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

– ¿hace cuánto?- susurro la maga poniendo sus manos frente a ella, diciéndole a Laxus que se detuviera.

–Desde que entraste al gremio.

– ¿Porque nunca te vi?-la voz de la maga sonó molesta.

–Porque me iba de misión cuando tú estabas en el gremio y volvía cuando tú te ibas… –respondió sereno avanzando un paso más.

– ¿Por qué no me di cuenta?- alego la maga acercándose a Laxus, mirándolo con la cabeza elevada.

–Porque, cuando decidí decírtelo, tenía ya la cicatriz, y no fuiste capaz de reconocerme- Laxus sonó herido y a su vez abrazo a la maga con efusividad– Lo siento… Erza… Lo siento.

–yo…–Erza estaba en estado de shock, era difícil asimilar al joven rubio de ojos brillantes, alegre que había conocido y con el que se había divertido años atrás, con el Laxus actual…frívolo, arrogante, petulante y gruñón; Movió uno de sus brazos y los poso tras el cuello de Laxus y el otro lo coloco en su cabeza, frotando con paciencia su cabello, tranquilizándolo. El mago, a su vez tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la Pelirroja y sus manos rodeaban la cintura de esta última.

–debí decírtelo…–Laxus rio en voz baja– Tuve que esperar doce años para esto…–su voz sombría hizo que un escalofrió bajara por la espina dorsal de la maga. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse…justo a tiempo… La aurora boreal, a la que ellos nombraron suya un tiempo atrás, se asomaba a unos metros, comenzaba avanzar por las montañas, dejando ver ambos colores… el rojo y el amarillo nunca se habían visto tan bien.

– ¿Lista?- pregunto emocionado Laxus. Su personalidad oculta… su lado infantil se asomaba.

–Desde hace tiempo…

Laxus y Erza alzaron sus manos dejando ver ese gesto tan característico de las hadas, y dejaron que la aurora boreal pasara por entre sus dedos, La maga se sonrojo y miro al Laxus con una gran sonrisa.

–Te quiero…–El mago susurro de manera casi inaudible.

La respuesta que Erza le dio fue lo que menos esperaba. Ella con gesto enfadado y un puchero le contesto –:"Yo no". Pero ambos sabían perfectamente que la respuesta que le dio la maga era la mentira más grande que existía en ese pequeño lugar. En ese pequeño momento, tan único, tan propio de ellos. Porque eso era… para ellos dos esto era un secreto… era su propio y único secreto.


End file.
